callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
MacMillan
Kapitan MacMillan ('''lub niekanonicznie '''MacMellon) – postać występująca w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Był snajperem w drużynie Alfa 22. Pułku Special Air Service, a później dowódcą rzeczonej jednostki. Biografia MacMillan urodził się w Glasgow w Szkocji. W pewnym momencie swojego życia wstąpił w szeregi brytyjskiej jednostki specjalnej Special Air Service. Tam dzięki niebywałym umiejętnościom został snajperem specjalizującym się w cichych działaniach. W pewnym momencie awansował na kapitana i dostał pod swoje dowodzenie porucznika Johna Price'a. Pod dowództwem Szkota Price bardzo wiele się nauczył. Prypeć W 1996 roku, 10 lat po katastrofie w Czarnobylu, brytyjski parlament pierwszy raz od czasów II wojny światowej wydał rozkaz zabójstwa. Celem miał być Rosjanin Imran Zachajew, członek partii Ultranacjonalistów, który zamierzał przejąć pręty paliwowe z czarnobylskiej elektrowni jądrowej. Za ich sprzedaż Zachajew mógł mieć pieniądze i mógł kupić żołnierzy, co było niebezpieczne dla zachodnich państw. Dowiedziano się, że Rosjanin miał sprzedać pręty w Prypeci na Ukrainie. Wysłano tam MacMillana i Price'a. Obaj żołnierze zostali wyposażeni w wytłumioną broń i kamuflaże. Na miejscu zastali żołnierzy Ultranacjonalistów i ukraińskich najemników, którzy za pieniądze Zachajewa patrolowali ten teren. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom Szkot wraz z Price'm mogli omijać lub po cichu eliminować patrole wroga. Doszło tam do sytuacji, gdy MacMillan ukrywał się w trawie będąc zaledwie kilka metrów od wroga. Po brawurowym omijaniu patroli wroga i zabójstwie nieprzyjacielskiego snajpera dwójka żołnierzy w końcu doszła do miejsca, skąd mieli oddać strzał do Zachajewa. Był to Hotel Polesie. MacMillan miał przez lornetkę rozpoznać wroga, a por. Price miał oddać strzał. Po trzech dniach czatowania na Zachajewa w końcu zauważono cel. Szkot szybko go rozpoznał i poinstruował młodszego żołnierza, że strzelając musi wziąć pod uwagę tzw. efekt Coriolisa. Po tym porucznik Price strzelił do Rosjanina z odległości 897 metrów. Kula leciała celnie, lecz w ostatnim momencie wiatr zniósł ją i ostatecznie trafiono Zachajewa w rękę, co spowodowało jej oderwanie. Snajperzy myśleli, że strzał był śmiertelny, więc zaczęli ewakuację. Zaraz zaczęli ich ścigać Ultranacjonaliści. Byli wyposażeni w śmigłowce, więc Szkot wraz z Price'm uciekł do budynków. Po krótkiej walce przed żołnierzami przyleciał kolejny helikopter. Snajperzy zdecydowali strzelić mu w wirnik, co poskutkowało jego katastrofą. Jednak w tym momencie MacMillan się potknął, a wrak śmigłowca poleciał na ziemię. Jego śmigło uszkodziło nogę powalonego Szkota. W takim wypadku John Price musiał wziąć go na barki do punktu ewakuacji i unikać patroli wroga. Więc kiedy pojawiał się wróg, Price kładł kapitana na ziemię, by ten go osłaniał. Po zabiciu wrogów dalej szli naprzód. Po krótkim czasie doszli do punktu ewakuacji. Śmigłowiec ewakuacyjny miał nadlecieć za kilka minut. W tym czasie drużyna snajperska musiała się bronić przed przeważającymi siłami wroga. Dzięki użyciu min i sprawnego strzelania udało im się przetrwać do ostatniej chwili. Dwójka żołnierzy zdołała odlecieć z Prypeci. thumb|294x294px|MacMillan w Prypeci. Później W wyniku odniesionych ran i zaawansowanego wieku MacMillan nie mógł już pełnić czynnej służby wojskowej. Jednak zaczął się piąć po szczeblach kariery i po 2011 roku objął najwyższe dowództwo w jednostce Special Air Service, gdzie zastąpił człowieka znanego jako Baseplate (potem MacMillan sam przejął ten kryptonim). Przeniósł się na stałe do koszar SAS w Hereford. W szczytowym okresie kariery miał pod sobą 64 osoby. III wojna światowa W 2016 roku w wyniku zamachu przeprowadzonego przez organizację Wewnętrzny Krąg na lotnisko im. Imrana Zachajewa w Moskwie doszło do napaści Rosji na USA (był to zamach typu false flag). Atak gazowy Po zakończeniu wojny w Stanach Zjednoczonych trwało zawieszenie broni. W nocy z 5 na 6 października 2016 roku francuska jednostka wywiadowcza namierzyła tajemniczy ładunek morski z firmy Fregata Industries zmierzający do doków w Londynie. Brytyjski wywiad zalecił, by zawartość ładunku sprawdziła jednostka Special Air Service, więc połączono się z jej dowódcą, MacMillanem. Przekazano mu wszystkie informacje, a ten wysłał swoich ludzi na misję do Londynu. Szkot koordynował całą operacją. W trakcie misji SAS stracił cały oddział Bravo 9 i większość drużyny Bravo 6. Okazało się, że za atakiem terrorystycznym na Londyn i inne stolice stoi Wewnętrzny Krąg. Ich przywódca, Władimir Makarow chciał osłabić stolice Europy, by zniszczyć tamtejsze systemy obrony i ułatwić marsz rosyjskiej armii na podbój kontynentu. Drużynie SAS udało się przechwycić jedną z ciężarówek rozwożących gaz, jednak nie powstrzymało to całego ataku i Wielka Brytania tak jak inne państwa została napadnięta przez Rosję. MacMillan miał wtedy dużo pracy ws. obrony ojczyzny. thumb|220x220px|MacMillan obserwujący konwój Zachajewa. Współpraca W czasie trwania wojny dawny podwładny MacMillana, kpt. John Price był niesłusznie poszukiwany przez służby specjalne. Price nie przejął się tym i skupiał się na pogoni za Władimirem Makarowem. Aby uzyskać informacje nt. ludzi Makarowa i jego ostatnich ruchów Brytyjczyk kontaktował się z MacMillanem przez tajny kanał radiowy. Szkot powiedział Price'owi m. in. o lokalizacji szefa afrykańskich bojówek (Waraabe) który współpracował z Makarowem. Po tym Mac wysłał Brytyjczykowi sprzęt wojskowy na potrzeby jego misji zinfiltrowania twierdzy Rosjanina. Bardzo to pomogło w późniejszym powstrzymaniu tego terrorysty. Wkrótce wojna dobiegła końca, a Makarow zginął. Jednak los MacMillana jest nieznany, lecz najpewniej dalej pełni on funkcję dowódcy SAS. Charakterystyka i przekrój służby MacMillan poprzez wyszkolenie w SAS posiadał ponadprzeciętne umiejętności snajpera i strzelca wyborowego, np szybki refleks. Posiadał dużą wiedzę na temat swojego fachu, m. in. znał czynniki wpływające na celność strzału, by wiedzieć, kiedy zadać śmiertelny cios. Był opanowany, co można zauważyć podczas misji w Prypeci. Nie bał się ukryć zaledwie kilka metrów od wrogich oddziałów, bo zawsze wiedział co robić. Jego współpraca z innym żołnierzami (np. porucznikiem Price) wyglądała różnie. Chwalił go za wykonane zadania, jednak potrafił także wyzywać za pomniejsze błędy. Mimo to potrafił się zachowywać koleżeńsko z przyjaciółmi z jednostki. Jego relacje z Johnem Price zmieniły się, gdy MacMillan przeszedł do stopnia oficerskiego. Wtedy nie traktował młodszego od siebie Brytyjczyka jako mniejszego rangą, lecz jako bliskiego przyjaciela. Operacje specjalne Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 MacMillan jest słyszalny w misji "Firewall", gdzie informuje gracza należącego do Special Air Service i wspiera go w wykonywaniu misji poprzez mówienie mu np. ile czasu zostało do ukończenia misji. Ciekawostki *MacMillan w Modern Warfare 3 nazywa Price'a "synem" co sugeruje, że jest wiele lat starszy od niego.thumb|220x220px|MacMillan na ulotce gry (zdjęcie od ciekawostki). * Na ulotce w środku gry MacMillan trzyma karabin M4A1, jednak nigdy podczas gry nigdy go nie użył. Używała go jedynie postać wyglądająca identycznie jak on w wersji Pre-Alpha gry. *Idąc chronologicznie, MacMillan jest pierwszą postacią, którą gracz widzi w trylogii Modern Warfare, widzimy go w 1996 roku. *Współpraca MacMillan'a i Price'a przypomina współpracę Price'a i Soapa. *Jeżeli w misji "Jeden strzał, jeden trup" podejdziemy do śmigłowca bez niego, pilot zapyta się „''Gdzie jest MacMillan?"'' i dopiero po przeniesieniu go będziemy mieli możliwość ewakuowania się. *W pewnym momencie, kiedy odzyskamy dane wywiadu bez alarmowania przeciwników, powie on, że mamy jaja. *Jeśli gracz w misji "Zaciemnienie" gracz zabije wrogiego kaemistę jednym strzałem przez ścianę, to kpt. Price powie: "MacMillan byłby dumny". *Jeśli w odnowionej wersji Modern Warfare gracz włączy cheat "Melonowa głowa" jego imię zmieni się na MacMellon. *Historia MacMillana odnośnie jego wyczynu (czołganie się w trawie kilka metrów od wroga) jest prawdopodobnie wzorowana na historii Carlosa Hathcocka, amerykańskiego snajpera, który zrobił tak samo podczas Wojny w Wietnamie. *W przerywniku do misji "Zwrot do nadawcy" widać mapkę Europy Wschodniej z zaznaczonymi niektórymi miejscami. Być może były to lokalizacje misji, w których brał udział MacMillan. **Co ciekawe, jedno z miejsc na mapie znajduje się na terenie Polski. * Jeśli gracz się dokładniej przyjrzy, to może zauważyć na jego butach logo United States Marine Corps. Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare en:MacMillan ru:МакМиллан de:MacMillan es:MacMillan fr:MacMillan Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered